Your Lie in April
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Semua itu hanya fakta yang tertunda di pertengahan april-di bawah guguran sakura. - Sasuke Uchiha
1. Prolog

"Tayuyaaa!" suara nyaring dari salah satu penghuni kamar lantai dua, begitu ceria dan bersemangat.

Deru kaki bergedebuk dari arah tangga, hening-kemudian bunyi hentakan kaki kembali terdengar nyaring dan terus berjalan. "Taayuyaa!" pintu salah satu kamar di buka dengan cepat, kasar, dan berakhir berbunyi keras.

"Berhentilah berteriak!"

"Ups!" dia berjalan mendekat-ke arah saudara kembarnya. "Eyelinermu keluar jalur, mau ku bantu? Aku punya krayon di kamarku hehehe." Sebuah cengiran khusus untuk saudaranya.

"Menyingkirlah Sakura," Tayuya mengambil kapas dari meja riasnya. "Aku tidak ingin tampil jelek di hari pertamaku, kau tahu? Kita sudah SMA dan kau?! Masih seperti anak SD, bisakah kau membiarkan aku menyelesaikan ini?" Tayuya melirik saudaranya dari kaca.

"Kau sudah cantik tanpa itu-" Sakura berjalan ke belakang Tayuya, berkedip genit, "-Mereka pasti akan langsung menyukaimu, terutama ini!" kedua tangan Sakura meremas dada Tayuya yang lumayan besar.

Mata Tayuya melotot. " _Kaa-san_! Aku akan membunuhmu Haruno Sakura!" Tayuya berdiri, ingin mengejar Sakura yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya," Sakura menunjuk jam dinding di kamar Tayuya dengan lirikan mata, berkedip-kedip pelan dan wajah polos ke arah saudara perempuannya-yang paling di sayanginya. "Kau... benar-benar buruk saat ini."

"Sial!"

 **Your Lie in April**

.

.

.

 **Your Lie in April**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

" _Forehead_!" Ino melambaikan tangannya brutal, Hinata di sisinya hanya melambai anggun, sesuai dengan karakter Hyuuga.

Tapi meski begitu, dia juga bukan gadis normal yang selalu terlihat di depan, dia cukup unik, dengan semua koleksi manga homo yang masih tersimpan rapi di rumahnya dan Ino, tidak ada yang menyangka seorang Hinata adalah pecinta BL.

"Yosh! _Pig_ -hari yang lumayan hangat."

Sakura melihat Tayuya yang berjalan melewatinya. "Semoga harimu indah jelek!"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan bar-bar!" sebuah senyum tipis, sedikit terlihat seperti menyeringai muncul di wajah Tayuya.

Mereka bersaudara, kembar, tapi tidak begitu identik, terutama pergaulan mereka berdua, Sakura mengenal teman-teman Tayuya begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi yaa... kumpulan Tayuya tidak begitu cocok dengan tingkah Sakura yang sedikit aneh.

Meski kadang Tayuya suka berbicara dengan Ino mengenai hobi mereka-berdandan, tapi tidak memungkiri jika itu hanya sebatas obrolan singkat dan selalu juga berakhir cepat.

Tapi Sakura tetap menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Prolog.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar ada siswa tampan yang masuk ke sini," Ino mulai mengoceh di perjalanan pulang mereka.

Hinata mengerjap pelan, "Maksudmu laki-laki berwajah datar yang berpidato tadi?" Hinata menatap padanya. "Yang ada di upacara pembukaan Sakura- _chan_ , yang ku bilang mirip tokoh manga koleksiku di rumahmu."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ino menjawab dengan tenang. "Dia sekelas denganku," Ino tersenyum sangat senang, "Betapa beruntungnya aku ditinggal kalian berdua, _Kami-sama_ memang adil."

"Ah~ kau sekelas dengannya, sialnya aku sekelas dengan Naruto-lagi," Sakura melirik Hinata. "Lihat-lihat! Bahkan aku hanya menyebut namanya dia terlihat sangat bahagia, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka darinya?"

"Biarkan Hinata jadi normal _Forehead_."

Raut wajah Hinata menggembung marah. "Aku normal Ino- _chan_!" membuatnya dan Ino tertawa keras, siapa laki-laki yang akan bilang Hinata normal ketika dia tahu jika Hinata _fujoshi_ akut.

Secara garis besar tidak ada yang salah menjadi seorang _fujoshi_ , itu tergantung selera orang.

"Tentu dia normal, bahkan dia tidak pernah membawa koleksi-koleksinya pulang dan menitipkannya pada kita." Sakura merangkul Hinata. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan denganmu?"

"Sakura- _chan_!"

" _Forehead_ dia marah."

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Tenanglah Hinata, aku masih ingin menyelamatkan kamarku malam ini." Sakura mendongak ketika merasa bunga sakura berguguran dengan rasa aneh. "Siapa yang akan memanjat? Kalian tahu aku tidak ingin rokku sobek lagi gara-gara kucing."

Sakura menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka hanya tersenyum semanis mungkin, bergerak mundur perlahan, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menolongnya!"

Dan kini dia berakhir di atas pohon sakura, mirip anak laki-laki, mengabaikan fakta jika dia perempuan, memanjat hanya untuk menolong kucing yang tidak bisa turun dari pohon. Dia melihat bawah, sebenarnya apa yang kucing ini takutkan, ini tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi cukup lumayan.

Dia harus terjun, mendarat dengan selamat-dia atau pun kucing di gendongannya.

Hap!

"Huh~"

Sakura membersihkan guguran bunga sakura yang menempel di tubuhnya, melepaskan kucing itu begitu saja, "Ups!" mata Sakura berkedip polos melihat seseorang berdiri kaku di sampingnya-hanya terpaut beberapa langkah.

"Apa aku membuatmu kaget?" Sakura berjalan mendekat.

Itu laki-laki yang di bicarakan Ino beberapa waktu lalu, tidak sekeren yang Ino bicarakan, dia hanya lumayan tampan dengan kulit putihnya, selebihnya tidak cukup menarik bagi Sakura, dia tersenyum manis, "Maaf."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, hingga tanpa kata juga Sakura meninggalkan laki-laki itu dan kembali bergabung pada Ino dan Hinata, reaksi Ino begitu luar biasa melihatnya. Luar biasa.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._

 **A/N :**

Karena fic yang satu lagi udah di hadang ending, dan saya masih punya banyak serentetan cerita yang belum ke publish, dan juga bingung mana yang harus di Up duluan, akhirnya jeng! Jeng! Cerita ini yang ke pilih. Jangan lupa kesan dan pesan minna!


	2. Begin

**Your Lie in April**

.

.

.

 **Your Lie in April**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Sakura bersandar malas. "Ku dengar Tayuya sekelas denganmu?" dia memperhatikan ujung sepatunya, menggerakkannya perlahan-membuat tali sepatunya ikut bergoyang pelan.

"Ya," Ino melirik Sakura bosan. "Kau tahu, sangat asing bagiku sekelas dengannya."

Sakura tersenyum miring, dia paham apa yang Ino katakan, baginya tidaklah aneh, karena sifat Tayuya yang begitu bertolak belakang dengannya-katakan saja saudaranya itu seorang jalang. Tidak mudah baginya mengetahui saat Tayuya sudah berubah, untuk beberapa waktu dia merasa jika mereka bukanlah saudara kembar, fakta jika Tayuya mulai menutup diri darinya menjadi tidak terelakkan.

"Kenapa?" sahut Hinata.

Ino melihat langit, kemudian melirik Sakura.

"Kau tahu reputasi Tayuya," Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. "Dia lebih menyebalkan dari Sakura, tapi Hinata..." Ino menegakkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tahu yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada satu kelas dengan Tayuya?"

Hinata berhenti menatap buku di tangannya.

Dengan raut manis Hinata menatap Ino. "Apa?" sahutnya begitu kalem.

"Melihatmu membaca ini!"

Dengan raut kesal Ino menenteng tinggi komik homo-yang berhasil direbutnya dari tangan Hinata. "Ha~" Ino menatap sengit ke arah Hinata. "Apa yang akan mereka katakan jika melihatmu membawa ini! apa kau tidak...-tidak! Kau tidak akan berpikir apa pun tentang itu."

"Ino- _chan_!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura melirik Ino dengan malas. "Kenapa?!" tatapan matanya beralih ke arah Hinata. "Harusnya kau tidak menunjukkan benda laknat itu padanya! Kau sudah berjanji padaku Hina..."

"Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_ ~" Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Hn,"

Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Hinata. "Aku terima permintaan maafmu," wajah Sakura begitu yakin menatap Hinata. "Sekarang apa yang harus ku katakan pada si bodoh ini?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku akan mengatasinya," Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Jadi tenang saja."

"Apa kau gila?!" Sakura menarik paksa Hinata. "Aku harus menyelamatkan nyawaku!"

Dengan gerak cepat Sakura membawa Hinata lari bersamanya.

"Sakura! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

.

Begin.

.

.

.

Ia menutup pintu kelasnya, tangannya masih belum lepas dari gagang pintu, sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kelasnya kali ini, semua penuh dengan orang yang menyusahkan. Surat cinta yang selalu datang setiap hari, tumpukan coklat yang selalu ada di dalam laci mejanya, dan beberapa nomor telepon yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya.

Itu sedikit membuatnya risih.

"Oh! Kita bertemu lagi."

Ia berhenti melangkah, menatap lekat sosok di depannya, "Kau masih terlihat sama seperti saat terakhir kali kita bertemu." Gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

Tidak ada yang ia katakan.

Ia membisu.

Seperti orang bodoh.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama-seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, gadis di depannya tampak mulai ragu-itu mungkin karena dia hanya diam saja, tanpa memasang ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas kasar. "Aku seperti berbicara dengan tembok." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar padanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, melambai pelan.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku..."

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ia berbalik, menatap mata besar yang tengah melihatnya dengan penasaran, ia mengembangkan garis senyumnya-cukup untuk membuat gadis itu menatapnya aneh, apa senyumannya terlihat menakutkan? Tidak ada yang pernah bilang seperti itu padanya.

"Ingin meminta bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Begin.

.

.

.

Ia melemparkan dirinya di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit dengan putus asa, beberapa helaan napas sudah keluar dari mulutnya, ia melirik saudaranya yang sedang sibuk di balkon. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Tayuya.

"Tayuya..."

"Hn?"

"Apa yang harus dilakukan saat seseorang meminta bantuan?"

Jari Tayuya berhenti menyentuh layar ponselnya, "Tentu saja membantunya bodoh, memangnya apa lagi?" Dengan cepat jarinya kembali menyentuh layar ponselnya, dan sesekali terdapat senyuman di wajah Tayuya.

"Tentu saja, tapi..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Maksudku jika seseorang meminta bantuanmu."

Tayuya menatap ke arah Sakura. "Aku akan membantunya..."

"Ah! Aku akan melihat orangnya dulu, jika dia tampan-aku akan membantunya," wajah Tayuya bersemu merah. "Setidaknya aku punya kesempatan menjadi kekasihnya, bukan begitu?"

Sakura kembali menatap langit-langit, dia menutup matanya dengan tangan, berpikir sejenak-sekiranya apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak menyukai dirinya yang terlalu baik. "Aku tidak tertarik dengannya." Sahutnya pelan.

"Kau harusnya membuang semua benda menjijikan itu dari kamarmu, ku pikir kau sudah tidak waras mengoleksi benda itu-kau harus segera membakarnya," Tayuya kembali melirik Sakura. "Sebelum _Kaa-san_ membunuhmu."

"Dia..."

"Kau mendengarkanku Sakura?!"

"Tidak tampan sama sekali."

.

.

.

Begin.

.

.

.

Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu atap sekolahnya dengan erat, ini adalah hari penentuan, dia menghela napas keras, menyemangati dirinya-ini tidak mudah baginya. Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang paling di hindarinya, faktanya dia begitu malas berurusan dengan idola sekolah yang begitu di puja.

Meski laki-laki itu sedikit mengejutkannya, dia bukan orang dingin yang seperti di katakan orang-orang, buktinya laki-laki itu begitu sering tersenyum padanya, bukankah itu hal yang aneh untuk orang dingin.

"Kau datang."

Sakura mengangguk pasti.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membuat laki-laki itu terheran melihat uluran tangannya, dia tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno-" Ia menggapai tangan laki-laki di depannya, menjabatnya dengan erat. "-Aku akan menolongmu,"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya. "Jadi mohon kerja samanya."

"Hn." Laki-laki itu membalas genggamannya. "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

 _ **A/N :**_

Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin setelah terbengkalai begitu lama, untuk awalan nggak mau banyak-banyak karena emang di buat santai aja, ngumpuling ide cerita lagi dan beberapa perubahan inti cerita, saran dan kritik jangan lupa!

 _ **Balasan Review :**_

 **Apocalypse201** : judulnya emang di buat sama, karen well... inti ceritanya hampir sama sih. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Embun adja1** : oke lanjut. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Uchihana rin** : semoga penasarannya selesai. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Sofi asat** : oke lanjut. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Ibnu999** : sepertinya tidak memenuhi harapan awkwkw. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **PantatAyam BerjidatLebar** : Pagi juga :v padahal ini malem, akhirnya saya bisa bales juga, sebenernya hiatus itu sesuai mood dan rutinitas di RL. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Matarinegan** : oke ini udah lanjut, semoga di sini udah nangkep :v kalo masih belum bisa nanti aku siapin jaring tenang aja oke. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **White Apple Clock** : panggil aja seenaknya, mungkin sekarang feels siblings-nya bakalan rada ilang, soalnya emang baru kembali dari pertapaan. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Tia TakoyakiUchiha** : oke lanjut. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Coalacolacola** : semoga di sini masih suka aja awkwkw. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Guest** : oke lanjut. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Rina227** : awkwkw maunya sih gitu. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Sqchn** : oke lanjut. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Kumiko-chan** : maaf karena gak bisa cepet-cepet lanjut. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Laifa** : untuk ide cerita sebenernya mirip, tapi buat konsepnya di bikin sedikit berbeda. Terima kasih udah review ya!

 **Annis874** : Hi Annis, I'm glad to see you in my review room, untuk chapter panjang atau tidak... kayaknya seperti biasa, aku juga nggak mau bikin chapter panjang tapi lihat kedepannya aja kayak gimana awkwkwk. Terima kasih udah review ya!


End file.
